Some OC Characters
These characters were made by Attack Pac. Ask him if you want to use them. Jack the Starfish Jack the Starfish Gender: Male Appearance: An light red-orange starfish with two tentacles sticking out of his head instead of one. Eye Color: Blue Personality: Slightly adventurous, selfless, a little temperamental, picky, humble, keen Jack is one of the 6 great friends of Spike. He's pretty much almost always with him around Equestria. Jack serves as a cleaner of Twilight's Golden Oak Library, later her castle. Jack was first found by Fluttershy while she was still a filly. As a starfish larvae, he was trapped by a fish net underwater in a lake. Fluttershy dove down and rescued him, thus creating the bond between them. He often hangs around her cottage, and is taken care of by her like the rest of her animal friends. Jack accompanies Fluttershy or Spike whenever there's a problem that they're associated with. He's got a bit of a temper, usually when he's insulted or feels that he's been made fun of. He's very loyal to Spike, and makes sure that his special friend is safe and well when. Jack has a light orange little brother, Jim, and a pink little sister, Lola. They live elsewhere in Equestria, and will sometimes pay their big brother a visit. His favorite foods are oysters, or clams. Jack has the ability to spit out jets of water, and can change the temperature of it as well. It can even be altered depending on his mood. If angry, it's bound to be hot. If sad, he's going to shoot cold water. And if happy, or calm, then he'll release warm water. He'll also use his water to put out the flames on scrolls that Spike belches out. A literally neat feature to Jack's water, is that whatever Jack sprays with it, will become clean. No matter how dirty it is, if Jack sprays it with water, he'll clean it. His cleaning ability depends on if Jack is clean on the inside. So if he's sick, then the water he sprays will be dirty. Jack also has the ability to fly, thanks to his two tentacles on the top of his head. However, because he has to twist them, he can only do it for a certain period of time, before he has to re-twist them in order to fly again. Due to being a starfish, Jack can spend his life completely underwater. He even has his own lake home to stay in every now and then. 'Percy the Winducko' Gender: Male Appearance: A yellow duck with orange webbed left foot, a white right foot, and a wind symbol on his chest. Eye Color: Gray Personality: Fatherly, gregarious, persistent, sometimes cocky, outgoing, dignified Percy is what as known as a winducko, a species of wind powered ducks who's name sounds a lot like a windigo, except that they don't feed upon hatred and fighting. Instead, they gain energy from friendship and happiness. It's not necessary, but they'll use it if they need to. Percy is another friend of Spike, and a flying buddy of Rainbow Dash. He spends most of his time flying, but grounds himself if he has to. Percy is an officer if the Wonderbolts, and helps keep things in check and order. He was first seen flying in the sky until he saw Rainbow Dash racing the two bullies that were bullying Fluttershy. When he saw how fast Rainbow Dash was going, he unofficially put himself in the race. He managed to place second at the end, earning a complement from Rainbow Dash, and starting their fast flying friendship. With Spike and Jack, he likes to hang around them most of the time. His home was unofficial, until Twilight gained her castle. Percy may sometimes be a bit boastful with his successions, but will correct his mistake when reminded by his friends. Like Rainbow Dash, he likes adventures, and mostly action. He'll always be prepared to battle foes should they come up against him, or his friends. Percy likes to eat fish, but mostly like chowing down on storm clouds. Percy has the power to blow strong wind gusts with his wings. With this, he's able to even move something heavy, but not too heavy. The wind power he has also enables him to fly at high speeds, but not as fast as Rainbow Dash, unless prompted to. He also uses his wings to speed up the delivery of scrolls that Spike sends. Percy is pretty strong, and is able to carry Stanley on his back when flying. He may have some struggle, but he's able to do it given some time. Percy is able to stand and walk on clouds, which only pegasi ponies can do. 'Stanley the Panda Cub' Gender: Male Appearance: A black and white panda cub, with four fingers, three toes, black spots that surround his eyes, and pink paw pads. Eye Color: Light Blue Personality: Cute, fun loving, naive, caring, slightly bashful, self-conscience Stanley is a small and cute panda cub. He's the cutie pie of the six friends of Spike, and is often recognized for his cute appearance. He was first seen with Applejack while she was a filly, and followed her around due to at first being an orphan. When she moved to Sweet Apple Acres, he wasn't shown to be of use there, until he felt hungry and knocked down some apples from a tree by ramming into it. Applejack saw how good he was at harvesting apples, due to his extreme weight that gives him the strength to knock apples off of trees. After that, he became a closer friend to Applejack, and a harvester helper at Sweet Apple Acres. Stanley has a crush on Pinkie Pie, and follows her around every so often. He even displays his levels of silliness when around her. Like regular pandas, he loves to eat bamboo. Stanley has a unique ability to create large boulders by using simple dirt in the ground. He can lob these as projectiles against tough foes. If ever in a situation, he can create fissures in the ground by stomping his paws. Stanley has an indescribable weight attribute to him. He is can be very heavy, heavy enough to break a weight scale should he try to see how much he weighs. There are times where he's not that heavy, so it's possible that he controls his weight ability. Even with this questionable weight, he seems to be able to support himself rather well. 'Slip the Glace Penguin' Gender: Male Appearance: Looks like an ordinary penguin, except he has a light blue patch of feathers surrounding his neck like a ruffle, and a white feather on top of his head. Eye Color: Brown ''' '''Personality: Conceited (formerly), malicious (formerly), adaptable, clever, humorous, steady Slip is a glace penguin, which are creatures that look like penguins, but have the ability to defend themselves with blasts of ice. Slip debuts in season 5, as a wanderer looking for someone to show his acting ability to. He at first was welcome to Ponyville upon arrival, and exalted for his acting skills, but later became jealous of Spike, Jack, Percy, and Stanley when their acting skills topped his. This made him threaten to freeze all of Ponyville if he wasn't the one in the spotlight. It wasn't until his four adversaries persuaded him to understand that they performed for the happiness of others and not them, that he realized his mistake, reformed himself, and helped the ponies and his new friends unfreeze the town. After that, he decided to leave Ponyville in search of another town to show his acts to. He bid a temporary farewell, and returned later in the season, after making a successful happy crowd elsewhere in Equestria. This time, he chose to stay, feeling that his new friendships with Spike, Jack, Percy, and Stanley was the best way to help others feel happy. Being a glace penguin, Slip can shoot ice blasts to defend himself or his friends. He does this with the feather on his head. If Slip has anything bad happen to his feather, then he can't shoot ice. As do penguins, he's able to withstand intense chill levels. Also, he can slide on his belly to travel faster. Even if there is no ice or snow to slide on, he'll create an ice path in the ground to slide on instead. 'Luca and Xandra the Cursprout and Shockrat' Gender: Luca, Male. Xandra, Female Luca's Appearance: A buff-colored puppy with a big leafy collar around his neck, light green ears, a flower on the tip of his tail, and leaf-like wings on his back. Eye Color: Green. Xandra's Appearance: A yellow tall rat-like animal with white triangular ears. A black tail with an electric ball at the tip. Her face doesn't extend outwards like real rats do, but instead, it's flat, jkinda like Pikachu's Eye Color: Red Luca's Personality: Friendly, carefree, dedicated, sometimes a little oafish, ebullient Xandra's Personality: Stern, reserved, teacherly, sympathetic, a bit rough, high mind Luca debuts in the My Little Pony Movie, as a character that the ponies first found when they fell down the waterfall. He happened to be floating down the river as well when Jack saved him. It turned out that he became curious of the party the was being held at Canterlot, and flew up to see what was going on. This happened to be right before Temptest's airship arrived, and everyone got attacked. He was also a target and got knocked away from Canterlot, and into the river, where he was found by the main cast. Ever since then, he accompanied the main characters on their journey, and later became a new resident at Twilight's castle. As for how he encountered Xandra, he was walking around a forest, admiring the view and lush green environment, when Xandra suddenly attacked him. At first, she wanted to use him just for her benefit, until she suddenly got attacked by a timberwolf. Horrified, she tried to attack it with her electricity, but it was no use. Before she got eaten, Luca suddenly lunged in and grabbed her. This angered the timber wolf, and it tried to attack luca, but the brave curspout used a nearby tree's branch to smack the wooden wolf away. Xandra was amazed at the fact that Luca saved her despite her attacking him earlier, but Luca, through his language, said that he felt bad for her, and it would be wrong to let her get eaten. Zandra was pleased, and apologized to him,, and from that moment forward, they travel together. This is how Luca started to develop a small bond with his leech-like friend. Nowadays Xandra gives Luca protection her electricity, and in return, Luca provides her easy traveling, and takes her to places where she can find food. The pair have become great friends with Slip, seemingly taking interest in the glace penguin's acting skills. Both Luca and Xandra cant talk like their other friends, but Xandra can understand what Luca says, and Slip can somehow understand Xandra's language. Luca is a cursprout, and those creatures can use plants to their advantage in some way shape or form. For instance, he can easily use a vine as a lasso, or make flowers shoot pollen to disrupt their enemies. Luca can also fly, thanks to his leafy wings, and provides easy travel for him and Xandra. Another cool feature to Luca, is if he stands on a lily pad, he will not sink, due to lily pads being plants. Xander is able to shoot electricity to defend herself, Luca, or his friends. She seems to choose not to harm Luca if she discharges electricity, so this may imply that it's her choice on whether or not the electric blasts she emits harm whoever they hit. Trivia * The first three characters, when added with Spike, represent the four main elements. Spike: Fire Jack: Water Percy: Air Stanley: Earth * This is their age order from oldest to youngest: Percy, Jack, Slip, Spike, Xandra, Luca, and Stanley. * Since Slip, Luca, and Xandra don't really represent a main element, they do follow another category with the first four. Spike: Pyro Jack: Hydro Percy: Atmo Stanley: Geo Slip: Cryo Luca: Bio Xandra: Electro * Xandra looks a little like Pikachu, but differs greatly. Category:Characters Category:Non-Ponies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Content (Attack Pac)